mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Reptile (MK)
Reptile es el único personaje secreto presente en el primer juego, consiguiéndose la pelea contra él mediante un mecanismo especial. Sin embargo, en ninguna de las versiones del juego es un personaje seleccionable, excepto Mega Drive y SNES (Funciona solo con el código de Game Genie: 656A-47AF para SNES y Para Sega Génesis: 9W6B-9CBG+AG6B-8ABJ+AL6B-81VL ). Reptile parece ser una combinación de los ninjas Scorpion y Sub-Zero: cuenta con los movimientos especiales de ambos, mientras que su vestimenta (verde) combina los colores de la indumentaria usan estos dos personajes (amarillo y azul, respectivamente). Luchar contra Reptile Para luchar contra Reptile, hay que jugar el modo Arcade hasta combatir en el escenario The Pit. Luego de esto, se han de cumplir los siguientes requisitos: *El jugador debe fijarse en la luna: si alguna sombra pasa por ella, entonces tiene la oportunidad de luchar contra Reptile. *No hay que utilizar el botón de Bloqueo en toda la pelea. *Hay que conseguir una victoria por Double Flawless. *Hay que rematar al oponente con un Fatality (no se cuenta el Stage Fatality). Una vez cumplidos estos requisitos, el fondo de la pantalla comenzará a parpadear, y aparecerá el texto "You have found me, now prove yourself!!"("Me has encontrado, ahora pruebate a ti mismo!!"). Tras esto, el jugador será enviado a Pit Bottom, donde deberá enfrentarse a Reptile. Pistas Ocasionalmente, antes de comenzar un round, Reptile aparecerá en medio del escenario para darle al jugador pistas sobre cómo encontrarlo. *''Look to la Luna'' = Mira a la Luna *''Perfection is the key'' = La perfección es la clave *''Fatality is the key = Fatality es la clave'' *''10.000.000 if you destroy me'' = 10.000.000 si me destruyes *''You cannot match my speed'' = No puedes igualar mi velocidad *''Tip eht fo mottob'' = Al reves, "El fondo de The Pit" (Bottom of The Pit) *''You must find me to beat me'' = Debes encontrarme para derrotarme *''Alone is how you will find me'' = Solo es como debes encontrarme *''Blocking will get you nowhere'' = Bloquear no te llevará a ninguna parte Movimientos Especiales *'Bola de Hielo': Reptile se agacha y junta sus manos para lanzar una bola de hielo que congela al oponente al impactarlo. *'Barrida de Fuerza': Reptile compacta su cuerpo, adelantando su pierna y retrocendiendo sus brazos, se impulsa y, al chocar con el oponente, lo derriba. *'Arpón': Reptile extiende su brazo y lanza una cuerda que tiene un arpón en la punta. Si ésta logra atravesar al oponente, Reptile lo atraerá hacia sí. *'Golpe de teletransportación': Reptile da un salto hacía átras con su puño extendido. Al alcanzar el borde del escenario, aparecerá del otro extremo para golpear al oponente. Notas Adicionales *Fue el primer personaje secreto que apareció en toda la franquicia. *Al pelear contra Reptile, su barra de salud tendrá el nombre de Scorpion. Sin embargo, si logra ganar un round, aparecerá en la pantalla el texto "Reptile Wins". *Goro y Reptile son los primeros monstruos en aparecer en la saga. *Si bien comúnmente se cree que con Sonya y Scorpion no es posible conseguir la lucha contra Reptile (debido a que sus fatalities se realizan bloqueando, incumpliendo así los requisitos), lo cierto es que en realidad el juego cuenta con mecanismos para permitirle a estos dos personajes conseguir la batalla: a Sonya se le permite bloquear para realizar su Fatality, mientra que, para realizar el de Scorpion, el bloqueo no es un requisito. Véase También Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Zaterra Categoría:Saurian Categoría:Reptilian Categoría:Personajes de MK Categoría:Personajes secretos